


Breathless

by eriah211



Series: Fear [1]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:08:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23843521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eriah211/pseuds/eriah211
Summary: Lester discovers that new technology has its pros and cons.
Series: Fear [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718134
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	Breathless

**Author's Note:**

> Betaed by the wonderful goldarrow. This was written for the primeval100 prompt 666: Breathless. PRevioiusly posted on livejournal.

The resolution of the new body cameras attached to the soldiers’ vests was excellent.

The images received by the ARC had so much clarity that Lester could even see the different shapes of the tree leaves and the stones on the ground.

That was how he managed to get a terrifying glimpse of sharp teeth and grey skin when the creature suddenly charged at Ryan right before the screen went black.

Feeling as if he had been punched in the gut, the air left Lester’s lungs abruptly as he stared at the words blinking on the black screen.

_Signal lost_


End file.
